Episode 41 - A Talking Pony!?!
A Talking Pony!?! (originally known as A Pony Tale) is a 2013 family film directed by David DeCoteau. It is notable for having even more establishing shots than [[Episode 28 - A Talking Cat!?!|''A Talking Cat!?!]] and for its pathetic attempt at promoting the virtues of alternative medicine and the evils of modern medical treatment. Plot A back massage saves a ranch from being turned into a shopping mall. Notable characters *Juliet Bello *Kimberly *Monty Beetle *Wesley Beetle *Horatio the Horse *Pete *Craig The Episode *This is the second David DeCoteau film covered on the show Scores James - Laminitis Damien - Placebo Highlights *James has to correct Damien when he speaks about insane tennis players *Damien says "establishing shot" in over ten different languages--including, but not limited to: Spanish, Icelandic, Macedonian, Lithuanian, Mongolian, Esperanto, Benghali, and American Sign Language *Damien's many ways of amusing himself during the establishing shots *"I hear a mountain lion!" *Damien starts to make a "deleted sex scene" joke, but promptly abandons it *Wesley loses The Damien Game *Damien's rant about ''Romeo and Juliet *The rant about how natural medicine and anti-vaxxers are bullshit *"A pox on the Ackerman" References This episode has more offbeat references than any episode to date: *''Age of Extinction'' *''Highlander'' *''A Talking Cat'' *Barry White *''Citizen Kane'' *''Cooking with Scorpion'' *''Seven Samurai'' *Nintendo *David DeCoteau *Indianapolis Colts *Johnny Unitas *''Lord of the Rings'' *''Chrono Trigger'' *Anna Kournikova *Andre Agassi *Pete Sampras *Kids Bop *John McEnroe *Foghorn Leghorn *''House of the Dead'' *Bulk and Skull *Nsync *''Twilight'' *''Home Alone'' *''My Little Pony'' *Daniel Stern *''Leave it to Beaver'' *San Diego Chargers *Jack Handy *''Romeo and Juliet'' *''Monopoly'' *Zero bars *''Thomas the Tank Engine'' *Lance Bass *''South Park'' *''Chapelle's Show'' *Living Color *Billy Joel *Mae Young *Dana Carvey *''The Legend of Zelda'' *Rob Lowe *''Birdemic'' *''Manos: The Hands of Fate'' *''Tiny Toons'' *''Bozo the Clown'' *John Tesh *Mary Hart *''Hey Dude'' *''Santa with Muscles'' *''Harry Potter'' *Orlando Bloom *''Wicker Man'' *Uncle Ray *''Castlevania'' *''Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation'' *''Lost'' *GI Joe PSAs *''Zardoz'' *''Skyrim'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV'' *''Captain Planet'' *Hannah Montana *''House'' *Sister Hazel *Simon and Garfunkle *''Silent Hill 3'' *''Tony Hawk: Underground'' *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''DJ Hero'' *''Mega Man X'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Babe'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Looney Toons'' *''The Lion King'' *''Up'' *''Joel's Apartment'' *''The Neverending Story'' *''Double Dragon'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Hook'' *''A Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Phantomas'' *''Evil Dead'' *''The Cable Guy'' *''Clueless'' *''Robocop'' *''The Fifth Element'' *''The Addams Family'' *''Clue'' *''Mean Girls'' *''Blankman'' *''Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood'' *Mountain Dew *Surge *Crystal Pepsi *Slice (soda) *Mellow Yellow *Schweppes Ginger Ale *Jolt *RC Cola *The Three Stooges *Bubble Tape *Warheads *Pocky *Snowcaps *Gushers *Fun Dip *Cadberry Cream Eggs *Cowtails *M&Ms *Skittles *Rockstar (candy) *Winger (band) *''Beevis and Butthead'' *Rucka Rucka Ali (band) *E.L. Fudges *Kenny Chesney *Dr. Oz *Michael Bay *''Jurassic Park'' *''Virtua Fighter'' *Mark Wahlberg *Sam Witwicky *Shia LaBeouf *''Super Robot Wars'' *Megan Fox *Doc Savage *Batman *''Transformers Animated'' *''War and Peace'' *Stanley Tucci *''9'' (film) *''Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky'' *Wiley Coyote *D. Lo Brown *Ken Shamrock *''The Simpsons'' *''Twice As Bright, Half As Long'' *''Street Hawk'' *Jack Tunney *Scotty 2 Hotty *Bryan Christopher *Kai and Tai (tag team) Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonist? - Juliet, Kimberly and Wesley *Guy Banter - Monty, Craig and Pete *Box of kittens - Monty *Nonsensical Title - It isn't a pony--it's a horse. *Established establishing - 74 establishing shots--all of the same five or six nature scenes over and over again *Casio Keyboard - Kidnapped and forced into slave labor by DeCoteau yet again *Sudden Character Stupidity Syndrome - **Juliet suddenly thinks giving people massive brain damage via horseshoe is a great idea **And Wesley, the "smartest" character in this movie, lets her do it to him! *Romeo and Juliet Were Morons - Juliet and Wesley compare their relationship to this because his father wants to bulldoze her ranch and build a mall *Concussions are Funny! - People getting hit on the head by a horseshoe is accompanied by BONK and CLANG sound effects as if they were Looney Tunes characters *Unrealistic Real Estate - This ranch has like 10 buildings and Juliet's room is stupidly big *Tonal Shift from Hell - They go from a sad soliloquy from Juliet about her hardships to a stupid, pointless montage of the horse running around to honky tonk piano music *H.U.R.T. - Everyone that gets a concussion from the magic horseshoe has progressively shorter recovery times until Craig and Pete get over it in seconds *Crimes Against Grammar - "Pick a number between one through ten." *Backwards Hat Property - Craig Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 40 - Transformers: Age of Extinction Next episode: Episode 42 - Highlander: The Source Category:Episodes Category:Farvas Category:Independent films Category:Fantasy films Category:2013 films